


Lo! A Destructed Ass!

by MyButtholeIsSoSmall (thecursedtomb)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Anal Fisting, Clowns, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecursedtomb/pseuds/MyButtholeIsSoSmall
Summary: Gideon and Ianthe both have a incurable case of Nonagesimitus, so why not fuck each other to get it out of their system?
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lo! A Destructed Ass!

**Author's Note:**

> I would say sorry but i'm....not really.

Gideon was finally back in her own body, but she didn’t know where she was. She was in a bedroom, but she didn’t know who it belonged to. 

Just as she was pondering, Ianthe opened the door. “Oh, are you here to punch me in the butthole?” she asked casually. 

“I don’t even know what I’m doing here,” said Gideon, “or how I got back into my own body, but that’s pretty neat I guess.”

“Well,” said Ianthe, “since you’re here, and we both seem to have a case of unrequited Nonagesimits, why not just fuck me?”

“What makes you think I would ever want to do that? Not in a million years! I just got my body back, and you think the first thing I’m gonna do is fist a washed out blonde stick?”

“Why not?” replied Ianthe. “I mean I’m into a lot of weird shit, just imagine the things you could do to me.” 

At that something snapped in Gideon’s brain. She kind of hated herself for it, but she was very lonely, and who could refuse an offer like that? She didn’t care that she had literally never done this before, why not get all her experimenting out of the way at once?

While Gideon was thinking it over, Ianthe had sauntered over to the bed, sat down on the end, and let one side of her nightgown fall down her arm. 

Gideon rubbed her hands together, lightly slapped herself in the face to ground her to reality, and walked over to Ianthe. “Okay, let’s do this.” 

Ianthe pulled her down by the shirt and kissed her hard. She kept pulling until they were horizontal and Gideon’s weight was on top of her. She moved her head to whisper in Gideon’s ear “Are you ready for things to get weird?” 

To which Gideon replied “Um.” 

Ianthe got out from under her and zoomed over to the drawer in her bedside table. “Listen, we can stop if anything’s too much, but I do have some interests I would like to try out. Can you put this on for me?” She pulled some kind of mask from the drawer and handed it to Gideon.

“...Why do you have a clown mask?” asked Gideon.

“Sometimes people are sexually aroused by clowns, it happens.” replied Ianthe. 

Gideon shrugged and put on the clown mask in preparation for her first fuck. There were luckily eye holes so she could see.  
Ianthe promptly tossed off her nightgown and her underwear in two quick swoops. Gideon was suddenly confronted with the fact that there was a naked lady in front of her and she was wearing a clown mask. 

“Touch me with your clown hands.” 

Gideon didn’t have the slightest idea what to do, so she just cupped Ianthe’s breasts with her hands. Clown mask aside, Gideon could have never imagined how good tits would feel in her hands. She ran her thumbs over the nipples and Ianthe let out a quiet sound that Gideon was ashamed to admit did something to her. 

“Can I take the clown mask off to…..?” Gideon pointed to her mouth. 

“Oh, one second.” Ianthe took the mask off her, punched a whole in the mouth with her sharp skeleton fingers, and then slipped it back on Gideon’s face. 

“Thanks.” said Gideon, and bent down to take Ianthe’s right nipple in her mouth. It tasted like boob, that’s for sure. 

Ianthe pushed up on her lightly. “Can you take your clothes off for me? I’ve never tested out this new arm on anyone but myself before.” 

“What makes you think I want your skeleton arm anywhere near my vagina?” asked Gideon. 

“Alright, alright, I still want to see a naked clown though.” 

Gideon pulled off all of her clothes and tossed them to the end of the bed. Ianthe sat up and kissed her. “Alright,” she said “now I want the clown to go down.” She sat down and spread her legs. Gideon got the message and promptly placed her face in between them. 

She licked furiously as if she were trying to collect some prize for the fastest pussy-licking clown this side of the universe. “Okay,” said Ianthe, “Now give me your hand.” Gideon was confused, but she held her hand up for Ianthe to hold it. “That’s not what I meant, insert your hand into my pussy.” 

Gideon came up for air. “My hand? Not my fingers?” 

“Yes your hand, was I not clear enough?” 

Gideon shrugged and inserted two, then three, then four fingers, and then the rest of her hand into Ianthe’s vagina. It was squishy. 

“Yes,” said Ianthe, “puppet me clown girl.” 

Gideon did not know how to reply to that so she just thrusted in and out of Ianthe with her arm for five hours. 

After Ianthe finally told her to pull her arm out she sat up and asked, “How did you like that warm up?”

“Warm up?”

“Yes, isn’t fisting my ass just slowly punching me in the butthole if you really think about it?” Ianthe got up from the bed and started dragging over a bucket. “This is my lube bucket,” she said, “are you ready?” 

Gideon dipped her hand in the lube bucket to prepare for Ianthe’s ass. Once her arm was thoroughly covered, Ianthe layed down on her stomach and lifted her ass into the air. Gideon again started with one finger, then two, then three, until she got her whole hand in there. This one was a tighter fit, but Ianthe’s sounds of pleasure were a sign that she was thoroughly enjoying this. 

Gideon wasn’t sure what to do so she just thrusted in and out like she had with Ianthe’s pussy, but this time only for two hours. Ianthe finally told her it was enough and she pulled her arm out to see Ianthe’s gaping asshole in all its asshole glory. 

“Thank you for that Gideon, now it’s time for your reward, I’ve always wanted to go down on a clown.” 

The End


End file.
